


【米班Flo】三人行短打

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 米班Flo的三個小垃圾短篇，等邊三角形三人行（雖然我自己有意識感覺偏等腰啦……）RPS注意、三人情侶設定注意





	【米班Flo】三人行短打

　　【Salieri們】

　　當Michele打開休息室房門的那一刻，他忍不住皺起眉頭。

　　「你們在……做什麼？」

　　兩個Salier。  
　　兩個Salieri跪坐在沙發上，十指緊扣著同時回頭望向他。

　　Michele這下是真有些混亂了。

　　「Flo，你今晚不是休息嗎？」他不解地看著今晚輪休的A角Florent一身完整戲服包含妝髮，若沒事前收到通知，他還以為對方今日照常演出呢。  
　　「噢、Michele！我們正好在練習呢。Laurent說希望我陪他多揣摩角色，所以我就來啦。」Florent一見著金髮男人立刻露出微笑，率先鬆開和Laurent牽緊的手，朝來人揮舞。

　　誰揣摩角色需要完整帶妝、十指交扣把人按在沙發上的？

　　Michele不禁腹誹，但又難掩笑意——畢竟他可沒錯過Laurent在瞬間忍不住撇下的嘴角和失落的小眼神。  
　　「是嗎？」他若無其事地回應，走向前、硬是擠進站起來的兩位Salieri中間，伸長手臂攬過雙方肩頭——該死的法國人，他得微微墊起腳尖！——將Florent及Laurent半推出休息室，強行打破兩人世界。  
　　「或許我該向大家提議，舞台上可需要兩位Salieri大師了！」

　　Michele的這番胡話惹得兩名黑髮男人咯咯笑出聲。

　　「可憐的Mozart，你會被我們害慘的！」  
　　「沒錯，最後我們還會一人一隻腳把你從天上拉下來——真是完美大結局。」

　　兩個Salieri一搭一唱，在Mozart面前有默契地碰拳。  
　　Michele覺得自己只是晚來個半小時，便已經錯過了一整個宇宙似。

 

　　【光溜溜的Florent】  
　　  
　　當Laurent打開休息室房門的那一刻，嘴角的微笑有了半分遲疑。

　　「Michele——你瘋啦！休想碰我『一根寒毛』！」  
　　只見Florent半裸著身子雙手抱胸，被Michele逼到牆角。金髮男人正抓著把剃刀，張開雙臂阻止獵物逃離，與前者劇烈僵持著。

　　「……需要我替你報警嗎？Flo。性騷擾什麼的？」  
　　「麻煩您了！」  
　　「嘿——住手！先把手機放下！」  
　　Laurent的動作停滯了會，他挑眉望向Michele，使了個「我給你一分鐘解釋一下」的眼神。  
　　  
　　金髮男人索性揮舞著手上的安全剃刀指向Laurent。

　　「Laurent！」  
　　「是……？」  
　　「想不想看Flo光溜溜的模樣！」  
　　「……嗯哼？」  
　　「連胸毛都剃光光的那種。」  
　　「哇哦——」  
　　「很好奇對吧！那就來搭把手！」

　　Florent絕望地看著以為的救星用一種恍然大悟、「Michele你是天才嗎」的神情點了點頭，接著並肩站到金髮男人身旁。  
　　  
　　該死。  
　　就這種時候特別團結。

 

　　【My boy's】  
　  
　　當Florent打開休息室房門的那一刻，忍不住露出甜甜的會心一笑。

　　簽名會結束後，Michele和Laurent都累壞了，雙雙靠著頭酣睡於沙發上。  
　　平時打打鬧鬧的，這回特別安靜。Florent輕手輕腳地將房門帶上，來到兩人面前細細觀察其睡顏。　

　　真是，連妝都沒卸呢。  
　　不過就這時候特別可愛。  
　　Florent苦笑，從一旁櫃子裡取出幾件羽絨外套替他們蓋上。

　　他突然有了個大膽又甜蜜的想法。  
　　其實挺害羞的。  
　　黑髮男人痴痴笑著掏出手機，拍下模樣貌似親暱的兩人睡容，上傳許久未更新的Instagram。

　　My boy's  
　　他寫下。

　　Florent忍著將貼文刪除的衝動，將手機關上靜音扔進包裡，接著不甘寂寞地鑽進Michele和Laurent中間的縫隙中，一手勾著一人饜足地闔上雙眼。

 

　　end


End file.
